


it's a sad day for sure

by peachesnclem



Series: your hearts are pounding [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Finn dies, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, I hate it here, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited, like it's all sad here dude, no happy ending, where merril kills finn, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnclem/pseuds/peachesnclem
Summary: His one regret was never telling Sean how much he loved him.Hanahaki Disease AU where Sean likes Cassidy and not Finn.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: your hearts are pounding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929856
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	it's a sad day for sure

**Author's Note:**

> listened to sad day by FKA twigs while writing this. i'm so fucking sorry, this isn't even the best it could've been it's more of a fic where i just put ALL my ideas down as fast as i can before i forget them

It starts with a look, one that you think is mostly platonic, but then it develops into a longing. Finn finds himself at Sean's side more than often, talking to him more than often and always finding ways for the two to spend time together.

But he'd be blind if he didn't notice how Sean's eyes had the same longing Finn had, but for Cassidy. How he made up excuses and would follow Cassidy like a lost puppy, and it's then that his heart begins to ache. He tried to reel Sean back in, try to keep him from straying far from his affection, but no matter what, he escaped his clutches.

He felt empty. Heartless, because he had gotten Sean all wrong. He thought maybe the rugged kid with a toothy grin maybe liked a hippie like him, but he got it all wrong. His arrangement with Hannah didn't fulfill him like he did anymore. Finn didn't want _sex,_ he wanted Sean. Finn wanted Sean to smile at him and say he felt the same way, he wanted the two to kiss under the moonlight and all that gross cheesy shit. He was a romantic, and he wanted to be able to call Sean _his_ boyfriend.

The coughs start, the horrible flowers that come out of his throat, that ache his jaw and don't stop. The pain in his lungs is unbearable and he finds himself short of breath more often, heaving heavily into the neck of the woods before he trudges back into camp. He keeps it a secret and suffers in silence. He doesn't want to worry any of his friends, and especially not Sean.

The days start blurring together for him, and he's not sure if he'd last much longer. His trip to go heave his last breath seemed out of reach, and he's starting to get low on cash. He zones out on a certain day until the booming and angry voice of Big Joe is heard, and he's (maybe) sure that he was being praised, but he couldn't tell.

"Get in here you little asshole!"

"Don't touch me, jerk!"

Finn's mind shifts back to the present right as Sean is shoved into his way, and he catches him before the boy can fall down to the floor. "Don't move," Merril demands the two, and Finn puts Sean back onto his feet, but keeps his hand resting on Sean's elbow in case he needs to pull him away. "That sneaky fucker, he was snooping around you're living room!" Big Joe yanks Daniel back into place every time he tries to move away, and Finn hopes this doesn't end in disaster. "No I wasn't!" Daniel has got the look of guilt all over his face, and even Finn can tell. "I was just bored, so I came in..."

"Shut up, Daniel," Sean says, and Finn moves him right back next to him, but he's already going off and there's not much Finn can do but try to defuse the situation. Then Merril announces their payday is cut, and the room erupts into chaos for a moment, before he adds that Sean and Daniel are _fired._

He swears his heart might've shriveled up and died right then and there. Things keep escalating and it all happens so fast, Daniel on the floor and about to be taught a "lesson," Finn's voice pleading and so is Cassidy's, and then suddenly there's something flying at Big Joe's head and he swears that nobody threw it.

"Who did that?!" He barks, and Finn's jumping into action before Sean can even say anything, "Alright, Big Joe, my good friend-"

And then the wind's knocked out of him, and he's waking back up in his own tent. Sean comes over and gives him an ice-pack and tells him he's got something to tell him. He's so out of it, the pain of being punched dead in the nose and in his lungs, that his brain writes off Daniel having superpowers as 'your everyday normal thing.' He doesn't question it, and he's about to go back to sleep before the recent events catch up and hit him like a whirlwind.

He scrambles back over to Sean, pulling him aside, "Can I talk to you for a moment, sweetheart?" And Sean nods. They sit down on a log, a random song playing faintly in the background and he springs some crazy plan onto Sean that he's not even sure is coherent, and he definitely doesn't expect Sean to agree, but he does. And he finds himself ecstatic, and he's leaning closer to Sean, because maybe, just maybe this could be the moment he's been fantasizing about. The kiss in the moonlight that, even if is super cheesy now, could definitely work. But then Sean pulls away and stands back up, "Anyways I've gotta uh... Get that tattoo from Cassidy, I'll meet you in a bit."

And he nods, "See ya soon, sweetheart," and he tries to not show how fucking sad he is now, because that was the nail in the coffin. Blatant and clear, it was him saying he _didn't_ like him that way. He begins coughing again, and it's hurts the most this time. He wishes it would stop. He's getting so god damn tired of everything. It's not Sean's fault that Finn's so helplessly in love with him, he's just a stupid idiot for his heart falling for the dude.

He's not much of a help when the actual mission rolls along, as Sean ends up doing a lot of the work, along with Daniel using his powers. Finn feels like dead-weight, and he's got a expiration date for his life. He didn't expect it to be so soon, because the feeling of joy that Sean won't be so royally fucked quickly ends when Merril finds them, shotgun loaded.

His heart's pounding so loud in his ears that he's not sure what's going on, but he's forced onto his knees and he didn't even know he was crying. He wants to stay with Sean, he wants to go back to the joyous moment in the woods where he's teaching Sean and Daniel target practice, the little glances and the sneaky brushes on their fingers as they pass by, he wants to go back to the unrequited but love-filled days.

"Merril, I-" He reaches out, and he's made the wrong move, like he's lost a game. A gun rings out and his eyes fly up to Sean, and the last thing he sees is the look of horror on both of the Diaz's faces as his hands fling up to his throat, a gurgling sound coming from it as blood pours out of his mouth and then he's gone. Body limp on the floor as blood pours out of his body.

He said he never has regrets, but his one regret was never telling Sean how much he loved him.


End file.
